


Two Soldier's Promises

by mikass_a



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Drinking, F/M, Nightmares, Soldier Reader, attack on titan - Freeform, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: You and Levi are long time Survey Corps soldiers, having known each other since your initiation. You've grown close, and have been individually given private orders from Erwin Smith to make sure the other is kept safe and healthy, both on missions as well as inside the walls. On a night when both your nightmares and insomnia are too strong to bare alone, you find solace in each other.***"I don’t care what you say, you need to be healthy too,” you admitted as you wobbled a bit again.You felt his breath on your lips, the soft smell of green tea filtering into your nose as the man watched your mouth intensively. You licked your lips, letting your mouth fall agape slightly in anticipation and want.“Fine,” Levi stated suddenly, his breath mixing with your own. “Since we can’t be trusted to take care of ourselves, then we’ll take care of each other.”





	Two Soldier's Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night and haven't been able to proof read so I'm sorry if this doesn't even make sense???? or if it's badly written lol but please let me know what you think and/or if you'd like more Levi x Reader stories!!!

You sat at the table with your mug in your grasp, your knuckles white. It wasn’t clear to you how you ended up here – the last you remembered you were sound asleep in your bed, snoring soundly. Now, here you were with four glasses of alcohol down and another tempting you. It was another one of those nights.

Training went fine today, you supposed. Nothing was out of the ordinary or anything, but still you were woken from your sleep with sweat dripping off your body and chills running down your spine. It seemed that no matter how good of a day you had, you couldn’t avoid the nightmares that came at night.

The wood table was uncomfortable, but you figured it was more comfortable than your bed in your dark room that seemed to coax you into Hellish nightmares. How ironic.

As you focused on your beverage in your hand, you felt a presence behind you. From the lightness of the footsteps and the lack of communication from the intruder, you figured it was none other than Captain Levi.

“Morning,” you said lowly, joking about the late (or early) hour.

None to your expectation, Levi didn’t reply, but instead sat across from you at the table. He looked just as tired and gloomy as you did, accompanied by a cup of tea in his hand.

The man constantly had a worried look on his face. It took you three years to realize that it wasn’t a scowl of disapproval and instead was a physical display of his anxiety. Sure, he was usually pissed off about something or other, but even Humanities Strongest couldn’t hide the pressure at times.

You both had similar personalities that not many people could be able to read, but over the years you both found solace in each other’s company. He could understand you with a simple look at your expression, and you the same towards him.

“Can’t sleep either?” Levi asked, taking a sip from his cup. He set it back down onto the table lightly, letting his pinky cushion the glass.

You shrugged at his question as you circled the rim of your mug with your middle finger. Looking into his knowing expression was too much for you now – you were too exhausted. You couldn’t remember the last time you had a full night’s rest.

“Something like that,” you muttered.

Levi was silent as he watched you continue to fixate yourself with your mug. He was aware of your nightmares and how they affected you, but you were never able to tell him what they were about. Both of you were from the underground, and you were sure Levi would understand, but still you wanted to keep your insecurities hidden from him.

“I couldn’t expect you to fill that whole thing with a nice warm tea, could I?” Levi questioned suddenly with a grumble, glancing towards your mug. “That’s a pretty shitty way to medicate yourself, you know.”

You glared at him, taking another gulp from your mug. You didn’t break eye contact this time.

“It does a fine job in the short term,” you replied, wiping your lip with the back of your hand. “You’d have to rip this thing from my hands.”

Levi returned your glare with intensity, his brows furrowed deeply.

You wanted to reach forward and smooth out the wrinkles he was creating on his forehead, but you knew better than that. You didn’t want to lose your hands today.

Suddenly the captain reached forward and grabbed your mug from your hands, quickly throwing the contents over his shoulder and soaking the table behind him. With a stern look on his face, he ignored your shocked expression and stood from the table, not waiting for your following footsteps.

“What the fuck, Levi?” You angrily stood up from the table, smashing your fists into the wood. You wobbled slightly, the lack of food and only alcohol in your system not doing you well. “What is your problem?”

“In all honesty, you,” Levi stated as he faced away from you. He was quiet although he knew you were flabbergasted behind him. “You treat yourself like shit, and I promised Erwin I’d keep you healthy. You’re making it very hard for me to keep my word.”

You stared at the man with a stunned expression, not knowing how to react or what to say to his confession. Your mouth opened multiple times, but only squeaks were able to come out.

“Hurry up, idiot,” Levi called as he walked towards the exit.

“W-what are you going to do?” You slowly walked out from the table and met up with him at the door.

Levi stopped and looked over your tired frame, frowning at your lanky body due to your poor selfcare. He saw you wobble on your feet and the glassy look in your eye, not knowing if it was from tears of frustration or the alcohol. He looped his arm through yours and guided you through the door with him, keeping you on your feet.

“I’m putting a tea in your cup, and you’re going to drink the entire thing, whether you like it or not,” Levi said with a grumble. “Then, I’m forcing you to get some sleep.”

You frowned towards him as you listened to his words.

“Then you have to join me,” you stated suddenly, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Your words caught the attention of the man, stopping him in his tracks a foot in front of you.

“Excuse me?” Levi questioned, shocked. His chest was nearly pressed against yours as he looked down at you, making you feel small. His gaze was so strong.

“You,” you slurred, poking Levi in the chest with your forefinger. “are going to have a tea with me, then, we’re both going to get some sleep.”

“Tsk,” Levi clicked his tongue, shying away from your gaze. He grasped your wrist from his chest and turned around as he pulled you towards the kitchen, trying to ignore your alcohol induced words. “Don’t be stupid. I don’t need-“

“I have the same promise with Erwin,” you stated as you stopped again, pulling your arm from his grip. “and I can’t let you hold up your promise while mine falls through. So, I don’t care what _you_ say, you need to be healthy too,” you admitted as you wobbled a bit again.

Levi slowly sauntered towards you and glared into your eyes, trying to force you down with his gaze. Instead, he was faced with a stern expression that mirrored his own, a face he knew exactly how to read. He stepped closer, testing the waters before him as he leaned close to your face.

You felt his breath on your lips, the soft smell of green tea filtering into your nose as the man watched your mouth intensively. You licked your lips, letting your mouth fall agape slightly in anticipation and want.

“Fine,” Levi stated suddenly, his breath mixing with your own. He stepped back as he looked you over once more, the look of pity and sadness now replaced with want. “Since we can’t be trusted to take care of ourselves, then we’ll take care of each other.”

You smiled slightly, keeping strong eye contact with the man in front of you.

“Fine,” you repeated back to him with a smug smirk.

The word caused Levi to grumble again, throwing a glare your way with a tilt of his head. He reached forward again, seeming to attempt to grip your wrist again, but instead he lightly hooked onto your fingers with his own. He pulled you along with him, tucking you in step with himself as he lead you towards the kitchen.

“Don’t get smart with me now,” Levi grumbled, shying his face from you, a blush apparent on his cheeks. He laced his fingers with yours, keeping you close to his side. “Come on, brat.”


End file.
